


【授翻】You Look Better In Blue

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scamandercest - Freeform, Theseus loves Newt, newt loves theseus, theseus hates christmas, thesnewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 这是作者太太在汤不热上收到的点梗：Newt差点死掉，而目睹了这一切的Theseus切换成了大哥哥/男朋友模式，并且占有欲极强，但Newt对此有些恼怒选择了离开。最终他们经历了一场情绪化的重聚和热辣的性爱。





	【授翻】You Look Better In Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Look Better In Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237003) by [Gaydemonprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince). 



> 设定Theseus和Leta已订婚

圣诞节啦！所有人都喜欢圣诞节。谁会不喜欢呢？Theseus Scamander就不。别误会，Theseus曾经很爱圣诞节，和父母还有他的小弟弟，Newt一起度过。而同样也是这个弟弟让他厌恶圣诞节。

Theseus大约是6年前开始讨厌圣诞节，那时Newt……Newt离开了他。Theseus和Newt越来越频繁的争吵，Theseus猜Newt就是应为这个才离开他。这一切都是从那年六月初开始……

_（过去）_  
Newt怒气冲冲地闯进Theseus的办公室，脸涨得通红，嘴里不停冒出他哥哥根本不懂的词句。Newt把一沓文件摔倒Theseus桌上，嘟嘟囔囔的一屁股坐在在办公桌前的椅子上。

“这是什么？”Theseus拿起文件一边翻阅一边问道。里面有许多死去的外来魔法生物。

“这——这些都是——是恶毒的偷猎者的杰作！看看这些可怜的动物们。他们角和蛋都被抢走，然——然后……”年轻的那位甚至还没谴责完就哽咽了起来。

Theseus快速起身绕过桌子来到弟弟身边，将他拥入怀中，两人一起坐到了地上。

“嘘，没事的Newt，那些坏人会得到应有的惩罚。没必要为了这个哭。”

Newt稍稍坐直，抹去脸上残留的泪水，吸了吸鼻子仰头看向自己的哥哥。

“我要找出这些偷猎者，我要确保他们都受到惩罚。这是不对的。他们做的是不对的！求你，Theseus，求你帮帮我。”

Theseus换了个姿势，一只手轻轻拭去他脸颊上最后一滴泪。

“我会派些傲罗来处理的。你得离危险远些，看在梅林的份上，Newt，拜托别牵扯进去。你和我可以一起挖出偷猎者的藏身之处。”

Newt重新露出灿烂的笑容。他靠在Theseus身上，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“谢谢！谢谢你Theseus！我发誓我不会受伤或发生任何事情的！”

然而故事从这里才真正开始。

_（现在）_  
整个公寓洋溢着的欢乐氛围让Theseus有些畏缩。其他人在圣诞节的幸福模样令他心碎。能和Newt在一块儿是他唯一喜欢圣诞节的理由。他爱Newt，超出了兄弟情的那种爱。弟弟是他的所有，而如今他已离开6年之久。没有书信也不回家，什么都没有。这要Theseus怎么独自享受圣诞？

他尽力试过融入，比如跟朋友和同事出门。但到末了，Theseus也不指望什么了。接着Leta进入了他的视线。他记得她是Newt的朋友，为了更了解弟弟，他开始和她聊天。可Leta也完全不清楚Newt的行踪，不过在和她聊天的过程中，他逐渐喜欢上了对方，她的陪伴让他感到快乐。因此他们开始交往并准备订婚。

Theseus在客厅里转悠，凝视着墙上的全家福。壁炉上方挂着一张他和弟弟穿着霍格沃茨长袍的合影。

_（过去）_  
带着凉意的秋风吹过四名傲罗、Newt和Theseus，他们悄悄包围了坐在木箱上的两个偷猎嫌疑犯，正等待指令将他们一举拿下押回魔法部。

“你觉得毒角兽的角值多少钱？”高个子的那个把手缩进大衣口袋里问道。

“有那么重要？只要有钱拿我怎么样都行。我们可不是白干的，”矮个子答道。

Theseus默默把他们的话记下作为证据。傲罗们继续偷听着他们的对话，随后听到了另件有趣的事情。

“你觉得船什么时候能到来装这板条箱？”

“再过一个小时？怎么了？”

“我不知道。这儿越来越冷了。”

傲罗们突然纷纷从暗处跳了出来，一场激战在他们和偷猎者之间爆发。Newt和Theseus待在原地没动，直到战斗的方向传来惊呼。一名傲罗被第三个出现的偷猎者打成重伤。

紧接着另一位傲罗的受伤，让他们很快落了下风，就在此刻，Newt从他的隐藏点冲了出去。Theseus目瞪口呆地看着他加入战斗，随即迅速反应过来也冲了进去，击倒了那个高个儿，而Newt则击中了矮个子男人，虽然差点被他躲过去。剩下的两个傲罗示意他们得把受伤的同伴转移到安全地带去。

冒出来的第三人实力远比矮高个儿们强，他把目标转向Newt，Theseus及时将弟弟推开，借着他们分神的工夫那偷猎者赶紧幻影移形消失了。Theseus赶到Newt身边，把他全身仔细检查了一遍，寻找任何可能的伤口或者印记。

“我没事。没被击中。你别看了。”

Theseus抬起头，一脸的担忧与震惊，“我严肃的告诉过你别掺和进来！现在可好，你躺在地上，我担心的要死！”兄长在弟弟旁边坐下，一手扶额。Newt起身，朝哥哥挪近了些，后者立刻爬起来，走开几步。Newt紧跟上前搭住他的肩，“我错了。我不是故意想吓你的。看到有傲罗都受了伤，我不能不去帮忙。而且我们抓住了两个嫌疑犯呢，”他说着将额头抵在哥哥背上，从身后抱住了他。

“回家吧。一旦这案子结束，我要确保你得留在我身边。”

_（现在）_  
5点了，派对很快就要开始。Theseus回到卧室打算准备起来。等他洗完澡，换上衣物，指针走到了5:46。

他听见前门打开，他的未婚妻Leta走了进来。她身着一袭华丽的绿色长裙，俨然为派对精心打扮过。“嗨，亲爱的！你今晚看上去真迷人，”Leta迈进卧室，抚上Theseus的胸膛。

“只为你而已，Leta”

她把Theseus拉到门边，冲她眨了眨眼，然后向上看去，Theseus随着她的视线看到了悬在两人头顶的槲寄生。他弯腰吻了吻Leta，一阵敲门声打断了他们。Leta笑着转身开门去了。Theseus靠在门框上，又看了眼槲寄生，笑容渐渐褪去。

_（过去）_  
外头的下着雪，Theseus捧着杯热茶缩在毯子里。他正读着书，门外传来了敲门声。

他飞快起身准备去迎接并拥抱自己的弟弟，可门口是他带着一起负责偷猎者案子的傲罗。那人一副火急火燎的样子，然而说出的话却让Theseus浑身冰凉。

“你弟弟！他进医院了！他和其他人正要捉拿最后一人，可你弟弟突然出现，和他打了起来！”

Theseus和对方匆忙幻影移形到医院，赶到Newt的病房。他仰面躺着，喉咙里插着根管子，在他身边的医生看到了他们，“你是谁？”

“Theseus Scamander，他的哥哥。他怎么了？”

“我们认为对方巫师投放了吸入后有害的毒药。好像是某种窒息药水，因为把他带来的人说他无法呼吸。”

Theseus的目光在Newt和医生之间来回移动。

“一周左右就能痊愈。”

_（现在）_  
时间到了6:37，Newt仍旧没有出现，或许他不会来了。

Theseus在厨房拿了些吃的，随后向Leta还有她的朋友们走去。

“喔，这是我的未婚夫，Theseus，魔法部的首席傲罗。”

他冲朝她伸出手的女士微微一笑。

“很高兴认识你，我叫Marla，你就是那个战争英雄，对吗？”

还没等他做出回答，有人从后面撞到了他，手里的吃食打翻在了衬衫上。

“抱歉，我得去换件衣服，很快就回来。祝你们玩的开心！”

Theseus急忙回到卧室，走廊上空无一人，他清楚地看见自己的房门开着。走的时候没关吗？他打开衣柜，从中翻找出一件不错的白色衬衫。

“我选蓝色。蓝——蓝色和你很配。”

背后的声音让Theseus猛地僵住了。6年前抛弃他的也是这个声音。

_(过去）_  
那天是平安夜，自Newt出院后，Theseus就一直陪在他身边。他让Newt和自己在一个部门工作。把宝贝弟弟留在家里似乎很可笑，但他无法接受如果自己那天失去了他。

“我可以管好自己，Theseus！我不需要你总是来照顾我！”他的弟弟坐在那儿眼里满是怒火。“我是个成年人了，我怎样都可以！”

“那你有时候能不能拿出点成年人的样子来，最近我觉得很有必要照看着你，确保你不会惹上麻烦！”Theseus恼火地瞪了回去。

“我就受了一次伤！那偷猎者的行为让我火大，再说我以前可没被攻击过。”

“受伤？你差点死掉！Newt，我不得不在病床边看你遭了两个星期的罪！”

兄弟俩沉默了下来。谁也不想看谁。最终弟弟起身，走到他的手提箱前。就在进去前，他转向Theseus，泪水在眼眶里打转，“我没法和不让我拥有自己生活的人住一起。”

圣诞节的清晨，Newt离开了。

_（现在）_  
“我不想和你说话。”

“那我想和你说。”

一瞬间，Theseus这么多年所有的情绪都爆发了，“你想要什么？”

“原谅。”

“我做不到。”Theseus扭头离开，但Newt抓住了他的胳膊。两人都停了下来。Theseus开口，“你为什么不回来？6年了，Newt, 这是我第一次见着你！”

“Theseus，对不起。我不应该就这样抛下你。你一直把我困着，我实在是受不了。我害怕如果我会来再见你……你会讨厌我。”

两人沉默了一会儿。

“你为什么在这儿？为了Leta？我知道你很久没见过她了。”Theseus不愿与他对视。“我是为了你。只是为了你！我意识到自己大错特错，我想要修正，因——因为我爱你。不只是兄弟。我不能忍受你恨我。”

Theseus猛然回身面向Newt，他想起他们眼下在哪儿，一腔的愤怒和幸福都化为了唇与唇之间的相触。Newt喘了口气，Theseus撬开他的唇瓣，后者发出了模糊的呻吟，手指插入哥哥的发间。傲罗低吼着将他弟弟推到墙上，膝盖挤入Newt的双腿间。一吻结束，Theseus注视着Newt

“我永远都不会恨你，你个笨蛋！我那么那么爱你！我只是想要保护你，我不是故意让你远离你想要的生活。”

Newt笑了，双唇再次向他贴去。魔杖轻轻一挥门在他们身后锁上了。Theseus舔舐着Newt的线条分明的下颚，一路向上到耳朵，惹得Newt颤栗着发出低吟。“如果你继续这样，我就在这里把你就地正法了。”听到Theseus的调戏，Newt瞪大了眼，露出傻乎乎的笑容，“这是个承诺吗？”Theseus垂下头，舔了舔他的耳垂，接着是脖子、锁骨。他的衬衫被Newt揪在手里揉得皱巴巴的。

他推搡着弟弟直到双双倒在床上。Newt呻吟着，他们继续磨蹭着彼此。年长巫师的手探入Newt的衣服底下，揉搓着他的敏感点。Newt颤抖着吻住了他哥哥。Theseus手上动作不停，掀起了弟弟的衣服。后者欣然褪下衣物并示意Theseus也照做。

等他们都脱的只剩一条内裤后，Theseus的手滑进那层紧绷的布料内，爱抚着弟弟的性器。每一次碰触弟弟都会呜咽着扭动的更加厉害。Newt大声呻吟起来，接着射在了Theseus手里。他抽出手，一眨不眨的凝望着弟弟的双眸，缓缓舔过指尖。Newt的低吟让两人的性器都抽搐了一下。Theseus把Newt翻了个身，俯趴在他背上。

“我得先帮你开拓，可以吗？”Theseus温柔的语气和手上的动作截然相反。Newt脸色微红抬起头，“当——当然。”

Theseus扯下Newt最后的遮盖物，欣赏到了他爱人最美的一面。Newt恨不得把自己藏起来，但Theseus握住他的手，落下一吻，“你真漂亮。”Newt露出害羞的笑容，而Theseus把这看做是他准备好了的信号。他一把抓过润肤露，倒在手指上。他将一根手指放在穴口，慢慢伸进那柔然的地带，抽插了数次，呻吟再次从Newt嘴边溢出。

Newt彻底放松下来后，Theseus在老二上涂上润肤露，抬起身，“准备好了吗？”弟弟看上去有些紧张，但他还是点了点头。Theseus一边轻啄着Newt，一边向里推进。Newt扭了扭身子，Theseus完全进去停下来等待时剧烈的喘息着。觉得Newt差不多适应后，他毫不犹豫的捅了进去。

“啊——我的天！”Newt哭叫着。Theseus才意识到他们家里满是宾客，他迅速用嘴封住了Newt的呼喊。

他用力的操弄着弟弟，将他随着灭顶快感而溢出的呻吟尽数吞入口中，Theseus明白自己找到了那点。他一下一下对着那处碾压撞击，Newt小声啜泣着，紧紧扒着他哥哥的后背。察觉到Newt和自己一样快要高潮，他的动作愈发凶猛。

两人一起达到了高潮，气喘吁吁侧躺在床上。过了一会儿，Theseus从弟弟体内退出来，Newt低哼了一声。

“Newt，求你别再离开了，我心都要碎了，不想再体会那样的痛苦。我爱你啊。”

听到这话，Newt眼泪几乎要流下来。他从不知道哥哥被自己伤的那么深。

“我这次会待很长时间的。别担心。”

他们依偎在一起，Theseus拥着Newt沉沉睡去。

“我也爱你，Theseus”  
FIN


End file.
